9x01 'Imperfectly Normal'
by NJZ
Summary: After the events of the last season, the Charmed Ones try to get back to the original normality of their lives, which they realise is still not that easy even with their supposed 'demonfree existence.' Episode 1 of Season 9. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CHARMED and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by **SPELLING TELEVISION, INC.**, a **PARAMOUNT/VIACOM** company in association with **WARNER BROS. TELEVISION**. All Rights Reserved. This content relating to "Charmed" is not officially authorized. The material available is posted here without their permission, approval, authorization or endorsement. There was no copyright infringement intended.

**9x01 'Imperfectly Normal'** Episode 1 of a 9th Season

**Episode Summary**: After the events of the last season, the Charmed Ones try to get back to the original normality of their lives, which they realise is still not that easy even with their supposed 'demon-free existence.' As Piper and Leo rejoice at being reunited, Paige and Henry settle down as a married couple and Phoebe finds it hard to come to terms with her relationship with Coop. All the while, a new force of darkness arrives in San Francisco.

_You may need to read my 'Eternally Charmed' fanfic, a rewrite of 'Forever Charmed', to fully understand this episode.  
_

* * *

_It is early in the morning, Paige has just woken up and descends from the stairs and enters the kitchen, where Piper and Leo are kissing intimately. Paige groans as she holds her hand up to her head. _

Paige: As much as I love that you guys are happy, I wouldn't mind not seeing the tonsil-tennis

Piper: Paige, I thought you were at Henry's place last night

Paige: I was_ (she groans again as she sits on a stool)_

Leo: What happened? ...Something wrong between you and Henry?

Paige: No, we're fine. I just had to orb myself here in the middle of the night

Piper: Why?

Paige: It's this damn ringing in my head; it won't stop. I thought I'd be better off away from Henry, so I wouldn't wake him.

Leo: You know you're not supposed to ignore your whitelighter calling

Paige: I know, I know. Doesn't the ringing ever take a break? Does it have to wake me at 3 in the morning too?

Leo: I know its hard Paige but if you embrace it, you'll get used to it.

Piper: Wait, when have you been hearing the ringing since?

Paige: Since very early this morning, why?

Piper: And you haven't heard it anytime before?

Paige: No, not since _(pauses)_…since Billie

_The room goes silent for a second_

Piper: Well, that must mean that you have a new charge

Paige: I was hoping not.

Leo: You have to find this charge of yours, and help him or her

Paige: Yeah, yeah. It's so unfair; _(To Piper) _you and Phoebe get to live your demon-free lives and I have to save my charges from darklighters.

Piper: We don't know if it's demon-free just yet

Paige: It's been two weeks since the whole 'Ultimate Power' thing and demons haven't attacked yet

Piper: Maybe they're just waiting until our guard is down so that they can attack.

Paige: …or maybe they aren't. Since we've defeated all that has stood in our way, maybe they had enough brain cells to put it all together and figure out that they can't defeat us. I mean even The Source, Zankou, The Ultimate Power, The Triad and so on couldn't defeat us.

Piper: Yeah, but what's next? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy at the moment, but usually when that happens, it means something bad is coming.

Paige: Or maybe you need to be more optimistic.

Piper: _(sighs)_ maybe

_At that moment, a demon shimmers in from the ceiling and crashes on the floor. He groans._

Paige: Demon in the house!

Demon: It's not over, help!

_Piper blows him up, and he screams 'help!' as he disappears amidst flames. Piper looks at Paige and Leo. _

Piper: _(To Paige)_ you were saying?

_**(Roll Opening Title Credits) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scenery of San Francisco is shown. An edited version of 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne plays in the background._

_Lyrics: _

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you

_The song fades out, fade to Phoebe's apartment. She is on the phone._

Phoebe: Paige, did you just say 'demon'? _(Paige replies)_ Uh huh, I'll be right over. _(Paige replies again)_ What do you mean there's no need? There hasn't been a demon attack for two weeks now. I'm coming over _(She hangs up before Paige can reply)_

_Phoebe puts on a coat and grabs her keys._

Coop: Phoebe, where are you going?

Phoebe: 911 at the Manor

Coop: But…

Phoebe: _(hurriedly)_ Talk later, love you, bye!

_She closes the door quickly before Coop gets a chance to reply_

Coop: _(crestfallen) _I love you too

_Cut to the Manor, in the attic, several minutes later. The sisters are there together. _

Phoebe: So what do we know?

Piper: Not much, he was just a standard low-level demon

Phoebe: Why would a low-level demon attack us? He wouldn't have stood a chance

Paige: Maybe he didn't come here to attack us; maybe he came to warn us

Phoebe: Warn us? Am I missing something here?

Paige: When the demon attacked, he said something.

Phoebe: What did he say?

Paige: We didn't really catch much, Piper blew him up.

Piper: He was a demon, what else was I supposed to do?

Paige: I know; it could've helped if we had heard more. What did he mean anyway by "it's not over?"

Phoebe: The Ultimate Power, maybe?

Piper: It couldn't have been. We saw Billie and Christy die with our own eyes.

Phoebe: Well, then who?

Piper: _(pauses for a while)_ The Triad

Paige: We killed them

Piper: They have this nasty habit of coming back. Maybe they're not really dead.

Phoebe: I guess it's possible but what do we do?

Piper: I don't know, I could be wrong, we need to know more.

Paige: Wait, even if it is The Triad and we kill them again, what's to stop them from coming back again?

Piper: Hopefully…us

_(Paige and Phoebe sigh)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cut to a cave in the Underworld_

Demon #2: Do you think it worked?

Drekar: Obviously not, seeing as he hasn't returned.

Demon #2: Maybe he warned them and was then vanquished

Drekar: Or maybe he failed completely!

Creo: Enough! You are under my order, remember?

Demon #2 and Drekar: Yes, sir

Creo: It doesn't matter if he's dead, as long as he sent them the message

Drekar: How do we know whether the Charmed Ones gave him a chance?

Creo: We don't, but you'll find out.

Drekar: But I…

Creo: Are you questioning my authority? Christy put me in charge!

Drekar: With all due respect sir, Christy is dead, as is the Ultimate Power…and Dumain

Creo: And she put it to me that if she die; I shall remain in control. To continue what she started.

Drekar: But what does it matter? You no longer have to follow her commands.

Creo: Have you forgotten what it's been like for the past two weeks? The power struggle? Christy's plan along with a few changes I have made myself is the only way to stop it all.

Drekar: I don't follow

Creo: _(Sighs)_ must I explain again? If I can warn the Charmed Ones that the Triad are only temporarily dead, they'll go after them. And if I warn the Triad that the Charmed Ones are preparing to destroy them, they'll both fight…to the death.

Drekar: Christy's plan was to kill the Charmed Ones, not risk it all and hope the Triad survive.

Creo: Actually, I hope they die; the both of them. But of course, one group will survive, it doesn't matter which one really.

_Cut to the attic in the Manor_

Piper: Okay, so how are we going to do this?

Paige: Well, maybe you guys should handle that, I have to go and find my charge

Phoebe: Charge? I always miss everything

Paige: I'll catch you guys later

Piper: But what if we need you?

Paige: I'm just an orb away; see ya _(she orbs out)_

Piper: Bu… _(Looks at Phoebe) _It's just us then I guess.

Phoebe: Well, actually…I…uh…have got to go

Piper: Where?

Phoebe: Work, y'know? The place where I do…work and stuff

Piper: But Phoebe, we need to do this now

Phoebe: I know and I hate to leave you, but I really have to go. You can handle this yourself. Bye

_Phoebe walks out of the room_

Piper: _(As Phoebe walks out of the room)_ Yep, because it's only our lives that are at stake. No big deal _(sighs)_

_Fade to a back alley, Paige orbs in. A darklighter flings an arrow at her, she orbs it back onto him and he dies. _

Mary: _(from behind a bin)_ H…h…how did you do that?

_Paige looks at her_

Paige: You must be my new charge

Mary: Your new what?

Paige: Charge, never mind. _(Holds out her hand) _It's okay, you can come out now.

_Mary comes out reluctantly_

Paige: We should get you to safety, so I can figure out what I'm supposed to do

Mary: What? I am not going anywhere with you

Paige: Hey, I just saved your life

Mary: Thanks for that, but my mother taught me to never speak to strangers

Paige: What are you? 12?

Mary: 17, actually

Paige: _(mutters to herself)_ Great, another cocky teenager

Mary: What did you call me?

Paige: You have to come with me.

Mary: Why? Coz you say so?

Paige: Well, yeah

Mary: Whatever _(walks off)_

Paige: Hey, come back here

_Fade to the Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in. Elise sees her._

Elise: Phoebe, you're late

Phoebe: I know, and I'm sorry. There was just something at home that I…

Elise: _(interrupts)_ Yeah, yeah. The usual, huh?

Phoebe: Yeah, something like that. Sorry

Elise: (sighs) Well, you're here now.

Phoebe: Yes, I am. And I'm ready to work. _(Walks into her office and closes the door behind her)_

_Fade to the Manor. Piper is sitting on a chair in the conservatory, looking distressed. Leo walks in. _

Leo: Piper, what's wrong?

Piper: What isn't?

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: Demons, we thought they were gone but they're not. I just keep getting this feeling; a sinking feeling that it's happening all over again.

Leo: What is?

Piper: Everything. How many Ultimate Powers do we have to destroy for this to be over? Its always one after the other and it never stops. It's just never over… _(Pauses)_ Wait, maybe that's what the demon meant.

Leo: I'm not really following you

Piper: Its okay, epiphanies are usually limited to one person. _(Jumps into her own thoughts) _Maybe it was some sort of warning, to tell us that it isn't really over. But what isn't over? Did he mean the Ultimate Power or something else; something more subtle?

_Leo looks at Piper, not quite grasping her train of thought. Piper notices his response._

Piper: Never mind. I'm probably just reading between the lines a bit too much.

_Paige orbs into the Manor, by the front door. _

Paige: _(yells)_ Piper! Leo! Anyone here?

Piper: _(walks out of the conservatory and towards Paige)_ Stop yelling, the boys are asleep.

Paige: Sorry, I just needed your help.

Piper: With what?

Paige: My charge. I'm having a little trouble with her

Piper: Ri-ight

Paige: What?

Piper: I was just thinking how funny it is that when I ask for help from you or Phoebe, you both are always busy, but when you need my help you assume I'll drop everything for you.

Paige: Well, do you have anything you need to be doing right now?

Piper: Well, no, not really. But that's beside the point.

Paige: Okay, on behalf of Phoebe and I, I would like to say that we are both very sorry. And we will both help you with any future problems you may have. It's a promise _(Pauses) _so please, will you help me?

Piper: _(sighs)_ fine. But you better make good on your promise.

Paige: I will

Piper: So, what's the problem?

Paige: Well, my new charge is quite… (_Pauses to find the correct word) _

Piper: Your charge is…?

Paige: Well, let's just say stubborn, aggravating and troublesome would be putting it _very_ mildly.

Piper: Ah, I see your problem

Paige: And there's one other thing… _(Hesitates)_

Piper: What? If you don't tell me, I won't be able to help you.

Paige: Well, it's just that…I spent almost a whole hour chasing after her trying to get her to talk to me and all I could think about was how much she reminded me…of…of Billie and how we first met her.

_Piper doesn't reply. She just looks on in silence. _

Paige: Aren't you going to say something?

Piper: What do you want me to say? That Billie died, and that –

_Coop appears, interrupting Piper and Paige. They look over at him. _

Coop: Hey, not interrupting anything, am I?

_Piper & Paige answer simultaneously_

Piper: No

Paige: Yes

Coop: _(notices the tension between the girls)_ okay. I was just wondering if you guys were okay, you called earlier with an emergency.

Piper: Oh yeah, we're fine. We got it sorted.

Coop: That's good. Is Phoebe around?

Paige: She's at work.

Piper: Why don't I drive you there?

Coop: It's not a problem, I can –

Piper: _(interrupts)_ don't be silly. The drive will do you good. It'll exercise your… your…Let's go. _(Grabs Coop and leaves)_ Later, Paige.

Paige: Piper…!

Leo walks in.

Leo: Did Piper just leave?

Paige: _(turns around) _Yeah, rather abruptly I might add.

Leo: But she was supposed to find out more about the demon. I think she was onto something there.

Paige: She was? I thought he was just a low-level demon

Leo: He was. I'm not quite sure I fully understood what she was saying but let me tell you what I know.


End file.
